7/31
thumb|right|335 px|Araf 31 Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| يَا بَنِي آدَمَ خُذُواْ زِينَتَكُمْ عِندَ كُلِّ مَسْجِدٍ وكُلُواْ وَاشْرَبُواْ وَلاَ تُسْرِفُواْ إِنَّهُ لاَ يُحِبُّ الْمُسْرِفِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ benî âdeme huzû zînetekum inde kulli mescidin ve kulû veşrebû ve lâ tusrifû, innehu lâ yuhıbbul musrifîn(musrifîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. yâ benî âdeme : ey Âdemoğulları 2. huzû : alınız 3. zînete-kum : ziynetleriniz 4. inde : yanında 5. kulli : her 6. mescidin : namaz kılınan yer, mescid 7. kulû : yeyiniz 8. ve işrebû : ve içiniz 9. ve lâ tusrifû : ve israf etmeyin 10. inne-hu : muhakkak ki o 11. lâ yuhıbbu : sevmez 12. el musrifîne : israf edenleri Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Âdemoğulları, namaz kılacağınız her vakit, elbisenizi giyin, süslenin ve yiyin, için, israf etmeyin, şüphe yok ki o, müsrifleri sevmez. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey Ademoğulları, her mescid yanında ziynetlerinizi takının. Yiyin, için ve israf etmeyin. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey Adem oğulları! Her mescide gidişinizde süslerinizi alın 3, yiyin, için ve israf etmeyin. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey Ademoğulları! Her mescide güzel elbiselerinizi giyinerek gidin; yiyin için fakat israf etmeyin, çünkü Allah müsrifleri sevmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey Âdemoğulları! Her mescitte ziynetinizi takının (güzel ve temiz giyinin). Yiyin için fakat israf etmeyin. Çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Her secde edişinizde güzel elbiselerinizi giyin; yeyin, için, fakat israf etmeyin; çünkü Allah israf edenleri sevmez. Edip Yüksel Meali Adem oğulları, mescitlere giderken süsleniniz. Yiyiniz içiniz; ancak oburluk ve savurganlık yapmayınız. O, oburları ve savurganları sevmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey Adem oğulları, her mescide gittiğinizde süsünüzü tutunun, yiyin, için; ancak israf etmeyin, çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey Âdem oğulları! Her mescid huzurunda ziynetinizi tutunun, ve yeyin, için de israf etmeyin, çünkü o müsrifleri sevmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey âdemoğulları! Her mescit yerinde ziynetinizi alıveriniz ve yiyiniz ve içiniz, israf da etmeyiniz. Şüphe yok ki O, israf edenleri sevmez. Muhammed Esed Ey Ademoğulları! (Allaha) kulluk olsun diye yapıp ettiğiniz her işte kendinize çekidüzen verin; (serbestçe) yiyin için, fakat saçıp savurmayın: (çünkü) kuşku yok ki, O savurganları sevmez! Suat Yıldırım Ey Âdem’in evlatları! Her namaz vaktinde mescide giderken, süsünüz olan elbisenizi giyinin. Yiyin, için fakat israf etmeyin; çünkü Allah israf edenleri asla sevmez. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey Âdem oğulları, her mesci(de gidişiniz)de süs(lü, güzel giysiler)inizi alın; yeyin, için, fakat israf etmeyin; çünkü O, israf edenleri sevmez. Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey Ademoğulları, her mescide gidişinizde güzel elbisenizi giyin; yiyin, için fakat israf etmeyin. Çünkü Allah, israf edenleri sevmez. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Her mescidde ziynetinizi takının. Yiyin, için, fakat israf etmeyin. Çünkü O israf edenleri sevmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey ademoğulları! Tüm mescitlerde süslü, güzel giysilerinizi kuşanın. Yiyin, için fakat israf etmeyin. Allah israf edenleri sevmez. Yusuf Ali (English) O Children of Adam! wear your beautiful apparel(1013) at every time and place of prayer: eat and drink: But waste not by excess, for Allah loveth not the wasters. * M. Pickthall (English) O Children of Adam! Look to your adornment at every place of worship, and eat and drink, but be not prodigal. Lo! He loveth not the prodigals. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri EY ÂDEMOĞULLARI! (Allah'a) kulluk olsun diye yapıp-ettiğiniz her işte kendinize çekidüzen verin (23) ; serbestçe yiyin için, fakat saçıp savurmayın: (çünkü) kuşku yok ki, O savurganları sevmez! 23 - Lafzen, "süslerinizi (zîneh) takının". Râğıb'a göre (Lane III, 1279 vd.'da da kaydedildiği gibi), zîneh sözcüğünün asıl anlamı: "... ister bu dünyada, ister öteki dünyada olsun, insanın itibar ve onuruna gölge düşürmeyen, ona yakışıksız, pejmürde bir görünüş vermeyen onu güzelleştiren, yalınlaştıran şey". Demek ki terim, sözcüğün hem cismanî hem de ahlakî çağrışımları içinde, güzel olan şeyi ifade ediyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri